Gefahr von Oben
by Einsteins Tochter
Summary: Was kann dazu führen, dass Harry Potter zu einer männlichen Hure wird, Draco sich eine Aluminiumkappe bastelt und einige Dinge ziemlich schief laufen? Ein spontane Eingebung von einer bekloppten Autorin...Slash, Inzest, andere komische Sachen HD
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hallöle, hiermit lade ich mal wieder etwas ziemlich abgedrehtes hoch, zwar nicht ganz so schlimm wie Disevolution, aber auch nicht ohne...Also, bei dieser Story weiß ich noch kaum wohin sie geht. Das Pairing ist klar (The one and only HarryDraco!!!) und den groben Plot habe ich auch im Kopf, aber ich habe sie nur zu Unterhaltungszwecken geschrieben, erwartet also nichts Anspruchsvolles. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt lachen! Viel Spaß!!!

ooOOoo

Draco Malfoy hatte tatsächlich schon vieles gesehen.

Er hatte Gutes und Schlechtes gesehen.

Er hatte Ginny Weasley nackt gesehen. Das zählte nicht unbedingt als eine gute Erinnerung, sie hatte ihn nachts in irgendeinem Gang überfallen und er musste durch die halbe Schule vor ihr flüchten.

Er hatte Voldemort sterben sehen. Natürlich aus einiger Entfernung und von der Seite der Sieger.

Er hatte Pansy Parkinson mit Neville Longbottom in einem Besenschrank erwischt. In jenem Moment hatte Draco sich geschworen, _niemals _Nymphoman zu werden. Er sah sich schon mit Ronald Weasley abstürzen...Bäääh!

Er hatte den letzten Auftritt von Celestina Warbeck live gesehen, bevor sie sich aus dem Geschäft zurück zog. Ja, er mochte sie, irgendwelche Probleme damit?

Wie gesagt, Draco hatte Vieles gesehen.

Doch als er eines Samstagmorgens irgendwann in der Mitte des siebten Schuljahres auf dem Weg zum Frühstück noch einen Abstecher zur Toilette machte, sah er etwas, das alles andere um Welten übertraf und ihm das sichere Gefühl gab, der Tag würde ein Alptraum werden.

Er sah Harry Potter, ja, Den-Jungen-Mit-Der-Komplett-Bescheuerten-Frisur, auf dem Boden liegend. Nein, nicht direkt auf dem Boden. Zwischen ihm und dem Boden lag noch jemand.

Draco beglückwünschte sich insgeheim, dass er nicht später in den Waschraum gegangen war, dann hätte er Potter und Wen-Auch-Immer wahrscheinlich nackt und in Ekstase vorgefunden.

"Ähem," er räusperte sich.

Die beiden Jungen (es mussten zwei Jungen sein, er war hier schließlich im Jungenwaschraum) bemerkten einen Augenblick lang nichts und fuhren fort, sich gegenseitig zu befummeln und zu küssen. Dann plötzlich, mit einem absolut _abstoßenden_ Schmatzgräusch und offensichtlich einiger Anstrengung, trennten sich ihre Münder von einander und die Beiden schenkten Draco endlich die ihm gebührende Aufmerksamkeit.

"Blaise?" Draco traute seinen Augen nicht. Blaise Zabini schaute mit immer noch leicht verschleiertem, aber eindeutig schuldbewussten Blick unter Harry Potter hervor.

"Oh," der schwarzhaarige Slytherin versuchte unauffällig seine Hose wieder auf eine angemessene Höhe zu ziehen, was sich als schwierig erwies, denn Potter hatte noch keine Anstalten gemacht, sich zu erheben.

Potter drehte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite, sodass er Draco ins Gesicht sehen konnte und Draco verschlug es die Sprache.

Er hatte grade zu einer Schimpftirade und einigen demütigenden Bemerkungen ansetzen wollen, doch Harry, mit vom Küssen geschwollenen Lippen, stark verwuschelten Haaren, einer geöffneten Jeans und einem vollkommen vernebelten Schlafzimmerblick, sah einfach so verdammt _sexy _aus, dass Draco die Worte im Halse stecken blieben.

Eine Weile stand er nur da und starrte Harry an, der ihm unbestimmt zulächelte, dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass es angebracht wäre irgendetwas Böses zu sagen. Er riss sich von dem göttlichen Anblick los und guckte stattdessen auf Blaise.

"Das ist ja hochinteressant!" sagte er mit einer wesentlich weniger herablassenden Stimme, als ihm lieb gewesen wäre.

"Ja, das finde ich auch!", hauchte Harry und guckte etwas kleinmädchenhaft aber absolut hinreißend zu Draco hinauf.

Draco ignorierte ihn, auch wenn ein merkwürdiges Ziehen in seinem Bauch ansetzte.

"Blaise", sagte er nachdrücklich und machte so deutlich, dass er ausschließlich mit Blaise sprach und von Harrys Präsenz nur am Rande etwas mitbekam, "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du auf diese _männliche Hure_ reinfällst. Wenigstens _du_ hättest standhaft bleiben sollen. Ich finde dich verachtenswert!"

Blaise guckte etwas geknickt und fing an: "Aber Draco, du siehst ihn doch! Niemand kann ihm widerstehen, er hat mich verführt!! Ich wollte das alles nicht."

Seine Entschuldigung wurde von Harry gestört, der wieder angefangen hatte durch Blaises Haare zu streicheln und Blaise konnte nicht verhindern, sich leicht gegen die ihn liebkosende Hand zu lehnen.

"Lass das!" blaffte Draco gereizt und versuchte mit seinem Fuß Harrys Arm wegzustoßen.

Harry grinste nur einmal verführerisch und überlegen, dann wanderte seine Hand langsam Blaises Rücken hinab, blieb ein gutes Stück weiter unten liegen und begann den Arsch von Zabini zu kneten.

"Es reicht! Wir gehen, Zabini!" sagte Draco laut. Der Anblick von Harry, wie er Zabini befummelte, war eindeutig nicht das, was er jetzt sehen wollte. Außerdem fing Zabini in jenem Moment an leise zu stöhnen und alles in Draco schrie danach, diesem Treiben ein Ende zu setzen.

Zabini und Harry schenkten ihm allerdings keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr, sondern waren wieder mit sich beschäftigt.

"Okay, dann gehe _ich _jetzt!" presste Draco zwischen zusammengekniffenen Lippen hervor. Er würde das hier nicht noch länger ertragen.

Das Ziehen in seinem Bauch wurde immer stärker und er vermutete, dass der Frühstücksmangel wohl eine Ursache dessen sein könnte.

Zabini hörte ihn nicht mehr, denn er hatte begonnen hungrig an Harrys Nacken zu saugen, doch über Harrys Gesicht huschte, das hätte Draco schwören können, ganz kurz ein amüsiertes Lächeln.

ooOOoo

Draco saß am Slytherintisch und musste feststellen, dass Frühstücksmangel in keinster Weise das Ziehen in seinem Bauch beeinflusste.

Ganz im Gegenteil merkte er, dass er überhaupt keinen Appetit hatte.

Vor seinem inneren Auge liefen immer noch die Bilder von Zabini (er würde ihn _nie_ wieder Blaise nennen) und Harry (er hatte ihn in sehr privater Pose gesehen, ab jetzt waren sie auf jeden Fall auf Vornamensbasis!) auf dem gefließten Boden des Jungenwaschraums ab.

Harrys leicht geöffnete Lippen, seine zarten Hände auf Zabinis Hintern, seine Stimme und der Blick mit dem er ihn angesehen hatte.

Zu Dracos Ärger wurde das Ziehen immer schlimmer, je länger er an Harry dachte und es erreichte seinen Höhepunkt, als er daran dachte, was Zabini und Harry jetzt wohl grade taten.

Auch verspührte er den plötzlichen und unerklärlichen Drang, zu Zabini zu gehen und ihm einen langsamen, möglichst schmerzhaften Tod zu bereiten.

Zabini hatte Glück, denn in eben dem Moment, in dem Draco sich erheben wollte, um sein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen, fiel sein Blick auf Albus Dumbledore.

Der Schulleiter war äußerst konzentriert damit beschäftigt, sich eine spitze Kappe aus Alufolie zu basteln.

Die anderen Schüler und Lehrer in der Großen Halle schenkten seinem Tun nicht besonders viel Aufmerksamkeit, denn Dumbledore war schließlich für seine Macken bekannt, doch Draco verharrte einen Augenblick, um dem alten Mann zu zu sehen.

Das Verhalten des Schulleiters machte Draco nachdenklich.

An normalen Tagen würde er den verrückten alten Mann nicht mal mit einem zweiten Blick würdigen, doch dieser Tag hatte schon absolut schrecklich begonnen und wie schon erwähnt hatte Draco das Gefühl, er könnte nur noch schlimmer werden.

Wenn nun Albus Dumbledore, der-Mann-der-alles-weiß-und-doch-ein-bisschen-doof-ist, an einem Tag, der-nur-noch-schlimmer-werden-kann, beim Frühstück anfing sich eine komische Kappe zu basteln, dann musste das irgendeinen Sinn haben!

Zu diesem Schluss kam zumindest Draco Malfoy.

Er erhob sich und ging möglichst unauffällig am Rand der Großen Halle entlang zum Lehrertisch.

"Entschuldigen Sie, Sir," sagte er zum Schulleiter, der aus seiner Konzentration hochschreckte und ihn über seine Brille hinweg anlächelte.

"Ja, Mr Malfoy?"

"Ich hätte gerne auch etwas von Ihrer, also, na ja, Ihrer Alufolie." Etwas peinlich war die Sache ja schon.

"Aber natürlich!" Dumbledore strahlte, "Wie viel willst du denn?"

"Ungefähr so viel wie Sie, Sir, wenn das in Ordnung ist."

Der alte Mann begann sofort großzügig Alufolie von einer neben ihm liegenden Rolle abzuwickeln und reichte Draco dann das große knisternde Etwas.

"Bittesehr! Einen schönen und interessanten Tag wünsche ich dir!"

"Vielen Dank, Sir. Ihnen auch." sagte Draco und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer.

Die nächste halbe Stunde verbrachte er mit dem Versuch, einen Hut aus Alufolie zu formen, doch seine mangelnde Bastelübung und seine Ungeduld ließen ihn schon recht bald verzweifeln.

Auch beschäftigte ihn das Problem, wie er die Kappe würde tragen können, ohne wie ein absoluter Idiot zu wirken.

Ähnlich einer göttlichen Eingebung offenbarte sich ihm die Lösung für beide Probleme als Geistesblitz.

Draco begann seinen Schrank zu durchforsten und zog schließlich seinen alten, nur selten zu festlichen Anlässen getragenen, schwarzen Zaubererhut aus einer Schublade.

Sofort fing er an, den Hut sorgfältig von innen mit Alufolie zu verkleiden und war anschließend mit seinem Werk mehr als zufrieden.

Grade hatte er den Hut aufgesetzt, da überkam ihn einen ganz kurzen Moment lang das unangenehme Gefühl, als würde ihn jemand langsam, von oben nach unten abtasten, seine Sicht veränderte sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und er nahm die Dinge um sich herum nur noch als Negative war.

So schnell, wie es gekommen war, war es auch wieder vorbei.

"Bei Merlins Eiern!" fluchte Draco laut und riss sich den Hut wieder vom Kopf, "Was war das?"

ooOOoo

Draco hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, dass nur Albus Dumbledore ihm auf diese Frage eine genaue Antwort geben konnte, auch wenn er vermutete, dass der alte Knacker einfach die Alufolie irgendwie verhext hatte.

'Verdammt, was für ein Tag!' dachte Draco, während er durch Hogwarts Gänge hastete.

Er lief durch den Zauberkunstkorridor und plötzlich flog weiter vorne, rechts von ihm mit lautem Knall eine Tür auf.

Heraus kam rückwärts und völlig aufgebracht Hermione Granger.

Auch das noch. Draco blieb stehen und versuchte mit seiner Umgebung zu verschmelzen.

"Ronald Weasley! Unsere Freundschaft ist beendet! Endgültig beendet!!!", kreischte Granger und warf gleichzeitig mit voller Wucht ein Tintenfass in den Klassenraum.

"Nein, Hermione, bitte nicht!" antwortete Weasley fast so laut wie sie, aber in beschwichtigendem Tonfall. "Es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht!"

"Ihr seid sowas von abartig!" Granger war völlig außer sich. "Ginny, dass du zu sowas fähig bist! Das ist illegal! Illegal, sage ich!"

Jetzt meldete sich die scheinbar tränenerstickte Weaslette zu Wort: "Mione, ich, ich- Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist! Ich wollte das nicht! Glaub mir, bitte!"

Hermione heulte laut auf und rannte den Gang hinab, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Draco ging vorsichtig ein paar Schritte weiter, um in den Raum zu gucken, in dem die beiden Weasleys sein mussten.

Was könnten sie dort wohl illegales gemacht haben? Fragte sich Draco ziemlich hämisch und sah sich in Gedanken schon dabei, zu Snape zu gehen und ihm zwei rothaarige Straftäter abzuliefern.

Was Draco dann sah, überraschte ihn, obwohl er nach Grangers Reaktion auf einiges gefasst gewesen war.

Weaslette saß heulend und nur mit Unterwäsche bekleidet auf einem Pult, während Wieselking sich seine Hose anzog.

Alleine dieser Anblick war schon genug, Draco wochenlang Alpträume zu bereiten, doch dann begann Wieselking auch noch zu sprechen.

"War das wirklich illegal?" fragte er leise und knöpfte sich die Hose zu. "Wie kann etwas verboten sein, das sich so gut anfühlt?"

Weaslette nickte hysterisch.

"Ginnylein!" Wieselking ging jetzt mit Hose, aber immer noch oben ohne, auf Weaslette zu und streichelte ihr den Kopf. "Hör auf zu weinen! Egal, was die anderen sagen, ich werde dich immer lieben!"

Und dann, zu Dracos blankem Horror, beugte er sich sich vor und küsste Weaslette leidenschaftlich auf den Mund!

Draco musste den Brechreiz unterdrücken.

Wieselking und Weaslette, ein Paar? Inzest?!

Schnell wandte er den Blick ab und machte es Granger nach, indem er wie besessen den Gang hinunter rannte.

Er kam erneut nicht weit. Nur zwei Ecken weiter wäre er beinahe über die am Boden kauernde Granger gestolpert.

Er bremste grade noch rechtzeitig ab und sie hob den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen.

Ihr Gesicht spiegelte genau seine Empfindungen, Ekel, Entsetzen und Unglauben.

"Du- du hast sie auch gesehen." sagte sie und er wusste, dass sie es an seinem Gesicht erkannt hatte. "Oh, Draco es ist so schrecklich!" sagte sie und erhob sich.

Einen Moment fragte er sich, seit wann sie schon auf Vornamensbasis waren, doch dann fragte er sich gar nichts mehr.

Hermione Granger hatte sich in seine Arme geworfen und drückte sich jetzt mit mit ihrem ganzen Körper (Akzent auf ihren Brüsten) gegen seinen.

"Draco," hauchte sie und schaute zu ihm hinauf. "Tröste mich!" Dann stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn auf den Mund.

Draco war erstarrt. Das Einzige, was sein Gehirn in dieser Situation realisierte, war, dass Harrys Hauchen wesentlich erotischer gewesen war, als Grangers.

Granger versuchte sofort mit ihrer Zunge leidenschaftlich seinen Mund zu erobern, doch zum Glück fiel in diesem Moment die Starre von Draco ab und er stieß sie grob von sich.

"Was sollte _das_ denn?" rief er ziemlich angewidert.

Granger antwortete ihm nicht richtig, sondern sagte nur mit rauer Stimme: "Ich will dich! Jetzt!"

Jeder normale Mensch hätte in Dracos Situation spätestens an dieser Stelle Angst bekommen.

Draco bekam auch Angst. Granger blickte ihn immer noch hungrig an und der Ausdruck in ihren Augen hatte etwas tierisches.

Draco musste es zugeben, Hermione hatte sich über die Ferien von einem Bücherwurm in eine Sexbombe verwandelt. Sie hatte ihren Babyspeck verloren und schaffte es neuerdings irgenwie, ihre Haare so zu bändigen, dass sie in weichen Wellen über ihre Schultern flossen, auch hatte sie scheinbar angefangen ihre Haare zu blondieren, denn sie besaßen nun einen glänzenden Honigfarbton. Ihre Beine waren ebenfalls gewachsen und Draco war sehr wohl bewusst, dass sie ihren Rock um ein ganz schönes Stück verkürzt hatte. Zusätzlich hatte sie begonnen sich zu schminken, nicht so aufdringlich, wie Pansy Parkinson, sondern zart und femi...(die Leser können an dieser Stelle beliebig viele Mary-Sue Merkmale einfügen.)

"Ich habe leider noch etwas vor." sagte Draco kalt, drehte sich um und rannte das zweite Mal in grade mal einer Viertelstunde um sein Leben.

'Ich habe es gewusst. Dieser Tag ist ein Alptraum!' dachte Draco vollkommen verzweifelt, 'Dumbledoooore!'

ooOOoo

A/N Voila, das erste Kapitel! Und hat es gefallen? Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Kapitel 2!! Ich hatte viel Spaß beim Schreiben dieses Kapitels, ich weiß auch nicht warum...Ich hoffe man merkt das! Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Nachtrag: Ich habe das Kapitel nochmal überarbeitet...ich muss sagen, ich hatte keinen Spaß beim Lesen. Jetzt ist es hoffentlich besser und das Ende ist auch leicht abgeändert. So passt es besser zusammen.

**2. Kapitel**

'Halt, halt!!' Rief eine Stimme in Dracos Kopf.

Es war nicht eine von diesem nervigen Gedankenstimmen, die einen immer nur anpissen und neuerdings in jeder zweiten Fanfiction vorkommen, nein, es war eine angenehm vernünftige Stimme, die immer dann in Erscheinung trat, wenn er sie brauchte. Zum Beispiel, wenn sein Gehirn aufgrund von Schock vorrübergehend den Geist aufgegeben hatte.

Die Stimme fuhr fort: 'Halt' an, Draco Malfoy! Was bitte ist mit dir los? Ein Malfoy läuft nicht einfach weg. Vor niemandem, niemals und vor gar nichts!'

Draco hielt aprubt an und schlitterte Dank seines Schwunges noch ein Stück weiter den Gang hinab.

Er hatte zwischen Granger und sich zwar hoffentlich schon eine gewisse Entfernung gebracht, doch bis eben war er trotzdem stur gradeaus weitergerannt, wie ein Verrückter.

Der Gang, in dem er stand und außer Atem keuchte, war vollkommen verlassen und nur wenig erleuchtet. Auf seiner wilden Flucht hatte Draco nicht richtig darauf geachtet, wohin er eigentlich gelaufen war, doch jetzt erkannte er seine Umgebung als Eingang der Kerker wieder.

Seine verzweifelten Füße hatten ihn instinktiv in vertraute Gefilde getragen und alleine das flackernde Licht der Fakeln an den feuchten Wänden ließ ihn ein wenig aufatmen. Auch gaben die Kerker Draco eindeutig seine Fähigkeit wieder, logisch zu denken und über sein Tun zu reflektieren.

Draco dankte in Gedanken seiner inneren Stimme.

Seine innere Stimme war etwas unheimlich praktisches. Sie hatte schon öfter in den entscheidenden Momenten das Ruder übernommen und wenn sie dann gute Arbeit geleistet hatte, bedankte er sich jedes Mal bei ihr.

Treue Mitarbeiter und Untergebene muss man entweder belohnen oder knechten. Das war ein Malfoy Grundsatz (MG 14, Absatz a-c) und da Draco nicht wusste, wie man eine innere Stimme knechtet, belohnte er sie immer mit einem angemessenen Dankesehr.

Nachdem das erledigt war, wandte er sich drängenderen Problemen zu.

An normalen Tagen hatte ein Malfoy keine Probleme.

Er verbrachte seine Zeit damit, gut auszusehen und von anderen gesagt zu bekommen, wie gut er aussieht. Normalerweise hatte Draco damit immer schon genug zu tun. Wenn dann doch einmal irgendein Problem auftrat, kümmerte er sich auf typische Malfoyart darum (MG 24, Absatz b).

Er suchte einen Verantwortlichen und bestrafte ihn. Anschließend ging er wieder zu seinem normalen Tagesablauf über.

Heute, an diesem alptraumhaften Tag, sagte Draco aber irgendetwas, vielleicht war es seine innere Stimme, dass er nicht auf so einfache Weise mit seinen Problemen fertig werden würde.

Ein Malfoy, auch das ist ein Malfoygrundsatz (MG 15, Absatz a), darf niemals, auch nicht in den größten Notfällen, Hilfe von jemandem erbitten. Es geht in diesem Grundsatz nicht um die Hilfe an sich (was sollten die Malfoys ohne Bedienstete tun?), sondern um das Bitten.

Ein Malfoy bittet nicht, er bekommt oder er nimmt.

Dracos innere Stimme hatte ihn zum Glück vor einem großen Fehler bewahrt. Beinahe hätte er diesen Grundsatz gebrochen, indem er den alten Penner Dumbledore um Unterstützung, Antworten oder im schlimmsten Falle Hilfe gebeten hätte.

Jetzt war er aber zu seiner größten Zufriedenheit endlich wieder im Vollbesitz seines umwerfenden Verstandes und somit in der Lage, einen Verantwortlichen für sein Dilemma fetszustellen.

Das Dilemma bestand aus dem Goldenen-Trio und deren abartigen Machenschaften.

Der Verantwortliche war wahrscheinlich Albus Dumbledore höchstselber, auch wenn er seine Motive noch nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnte.

Die merkwürdigen Geschehnisse hatten, so resümierte Draco etwas verblendet, angefangen, nachdem er sich die Alufolie über den Kopf gezogen hatte.

Daraus schloss er, dass die Folie, bzw Good-Old-Dumbi, an seiner Misere Schuld waren. Doch es war leider sowohl sehr schwierig, die Folie zu bestrafen, die ja bekanntlich aus toter Materie bestand, als auch den alten Ich-Bin-Der-Genialste-Duellierer-Im-Ganzen-Universum-Knacker. Und das wäre nach dem malfoyschen Problembehandlungsschema an dieser Stelle eigentlich angebracht.

Jetzt fragte sich Draco jedoch, ob Dumbledore wirklich der Verantwortliche war. Die malfoyschen Grundsätze sind grundsätzlich und absolut immer anwendbar. Wenn das aus irgendeinem Grund nicht so ist, hat man einen schweren Fehler in seiner Überlegung gemacht und sollte schleunigst noch einmal nachdenken.

Wenn der verrückte Alte die Schuld hätte, wären die Grundsätze nicht anwendbar, weil Draco sich in dem Fall nicht in der Lage befände, den Schuldigen zu bestrafen. Daher stimmte offensichtlich etwas mit seiner Überlegung nicht.

Als Draco ein feuchter Tropfen auf den Kopf fiel, ging ihm plötzlich ein Licht auf.

Der Tropfen an sich hatte nichts mit dem Lichtaufgehen zu tun, er war nur nass, eklig, tropfte zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort von der Kerkerdecke und schaffte es, ihn noch ein Stück aggressiver zu machen, als er es ohnehin schon war.

Doch löste er eine Schalterwirkung aus und Draco, der sich Gedanken über Dumbis Motiv machte, sah endlich die Lösung. Ihm kam die Erleuchtung, so wie die Verdunklung zu Neville Longbottom gekommen war.

Dumbledore hatte versucht, ihn zu _verarschen_!

Der Schulleiter wollte ihm einen Streich spielen!

Er sah die Sache nun ganz klar vor sich.

Wie jeder weiß, mischt sich der alte Knacker ganz gerne mal in Angelegenheiten ein, die ihn nichts angehen und wie jeder weiß, ist Good-Old-Dumbi ein Verfechter von Love and Peace.

Draco wurde in eben dem Moment, in dem ihm das unangenehme "Plitsch" des Wassertropfen noch in den Ohren klang, klar, dass er in Dumbledores Love-And-Peace-In-Hogwarts-Plan unverzichtbar sein musste.

Es war einfach so, dass es an der ganzen Schule nicht eine Person gab, die ihm in Sachen Schönheit, Charisma, Ausstrahlung, Sexappeal und vielen anderen für Love unverzichtbaren Eigenschaften das Wasser reichen konnte.

Okay, er war nun nicht grade für Peace bekannt, aber sein Love-Anteil war mehr als hoch genug, um dieses Manko wieder aufzupolieren. Und, okay, Harry Potter hatte zugegebener Maßen auch nicht grade ein geringes Maß an Sexappeal...

Jedenfalls war er in den letzten Tagen nicht in seiner Normalform gewesen.

Er hatte nicht mehr so viel Zeit damit verbracht gut auszusehen, wie sonst. Er hatte nur noch selten sein I-Am-So-Gorgeous-Lächeln aufgesetzt und innerhalb von zwei Tagen nur drei Mädchen das Herz gebrochen.

Wenn Draco sich das einmal überlegte, hatte Hogwarts während der letzten Woche erheblich an Glanz verloren, alleine weil er nicht gut drauf gewesen war.

Er hob seine Hand, um seine Haarspitzen vorsichtig zu betasten.

Nein, er hatte noch keinen Spliss, dieses Wort kannte ein Malfoy nicht einmal, doch er konnte spüren, dass seine Haare ihre zweimal tägliche Kur schon schmerzlich vermissten.

Ja, er hatte sich gehen lassen. Ja, er war schlecht drauf gewesen. Ja, vielleicht sogar unglücklich.

Und höchstwahrscheinlich hatte der Knacker das mitbekommen und, um die Sonne wieder zurück nach Hogwarts zu holen, beschlossen Draco aufzumuntern.

Dracos Verstand hatte all dies innerhalb von Sekunden erfasst und präsentierte ihm nun auch noch die Lösung für sein Es-Muss-Jemand-Bestraft-Werden-Problem.

Die Sachlage hatte sich in soweit nicht geändert, als dass Dumbledore der Verantwortliche war, doch er war nicht mehr der Ausführende.

Er hatte seine Griffindor-Good-Guys darum gebeten, ihn, Draco, aufzuheitern und diese hatten dem Alten seine Worte im Munde umgedreht und versuchten nun, praktisch mit Erlaubnis des Schulleiters, Draco um den Verstand zu bringen.

Die Alufolie hatte mit Dracos Problemen gar nichts zu tun, das war nur ein übler Zufall gewesen.

Nach seinen neuen Erkenntnissen und seinen Malfoygrundsätzen musste Draco jetzt nur noch Wieselking, Weaslette, Granger und Harry bestrafen, die zweifellos diese Farce veranstaltet hatten.

Harry bestrafen...Mmmh...

Er holte seine Gedanken wieder aus der Gosse, da die unangenehmen Baukrämpfe sch schmerzhaft verstärkten..

Dann strich er sich mit einer Hand die Haare aus dem Gesicht, während er mit der anderen seinen Zauberstab zog und einen Auffrischzauber sprach. Zum Bestrafen von Harry musste er sich schließlich präsentabel zeigen. Um ihn einzuschüchtern, versteht sich.

Er drehte sich um und machte sich mit seinem entspanntesten Ich-Bin-Der-Bassist-Der-Strokes-Gang auf den Weg hinaus aus den Kerkern.

Mit einem kompletten Durchblick der Sachlage fällt es grundsätzlich wesentlich leichter auf Probleme einzugehen.

Wenn Granger zum Beispiel noch einmal so eine Aktion versuchen würde, wüsste er sofort, was zu tun wäre. Sie würde die Behandlung, die er ihr zukommen ließe, nicht so schnell wieder vergessen. Er war schließlich ein Profi.

Okay, zugegebener Maßen, er hatte noch nicht sonderlich viel Erfahrung auf dem Gebiet, doch einem Malfoy wird Talent in allen Bereichen des Lebens mit in die Wiege gelegt.

Und seine mangelnde Erfahrung lag einzig und allein an seinen Ansprüchen. Im Grunde hatte schon mal gewollt und es gab auch immer genug Anwärterinnen, doch er konnte sich ja schlecht mit jemendem abgeben, der gesellschaftlich unter ihm stand. Das würde seine Ehre beschmutzen, oder nicht? Und, nein, er war nicht frigide! Und auch nicht prüde! Er fand Mädchen wirklich geil, und Harry sah ja auch aus wie ein Mädchen! Nein, also, er fand Harry nicht geil, das war nur und ausschließlich eine Feststellung ohne jegliche Wertung! Akzeptiert das einfach! Ein Malfoy muss nicht immer ein billiger Womanizer sein! Klar?!

Er hatte inzwischen die Eingangshalle erreicht.

Wieder fiel ihm auf, wie leer die Schule war. Als wären alle Schüler entweder draußen oder in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen. Ziemlich ungewöhnlich für einen Samstagmittag.

Mittag!

Er hätte beinahe das Mittagessen vergessen. Daher war es auch so leer, die Schüler waren essen.

Aus irgendeinem Grund beruhigte das Draco ein wenig und so wandte er sich den Türen zur Großen Halle zu.

Merwürdiger Weise waren die riesigen Flügeltüren der Großen Halle verschlossen und als er dagegendrückte öffneten sie sich nicht.

Doch Draco war nicht umsonst der Sohn eines gefürchteten Todessers. Okay, sein Vater saß inzwischen im Knast, hatte dort seine schwule Ader entdeckt und versuchte nun schon seit einem Jahr, Wurmschwanz zu schwängern, doch vorher hatte er seinem Sohn noch einige verbotene Zauber beibringen können.

"Patefazium Gabbeldi Gebbeldi Dumm!", rezitierte Draco und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf das Schlüsselloch der riesigen Tür. Ein amüsiertes Schnauben ließ ihn herumfahren.

Natürlich musste in eben jenem Moment, da Draco den peinlichsten Zauberspruch aufsagte, den er kannte, jemand auftauchen.

"Lach nicht, Finnegan!", fuhr er den grinsenden Griffindor an, der einige Meter hinter ihm Halt gemacht hatte. "Von so mächtigen Beschwörungen verst-", doch an der Stelle brach er ab. Er hatte grade erst realisiert, was er da vor sich hatte.

Es war eindeutig Seamus Finnegan, doch was hatte er _an_?!

"Du, du trägst ein _Bunny_-Kostüm?", stammelte Draco, vollkommen überrumpelt.

"Ja, was dagegen?", fragte Finnegan und wackelte verspielt mit seinem Stummelschwänzchen. "Ich weiß, dass sich das Pink mit meinen Haaren beißt, aber was soll's?"

"Das meinte ich nicht. Du trägst ein _Bunny-Kostüm_!", wiederholte Draco immer noch fassungslos.

"Das sagtest du schon", antwotete Finnegan geduldig und fügte erklärend hinzu: "Bei Blaise findet eine Kostümparty statt und ich sehe doch gut aus, oder? Bis auf das Pink, meine ich."

"Ja, ganz toll", sagte Draco tonlos. Jetzt war also auch schon Finnegan in das Komplott verwickelt. Diese verdammten Griffindors!

Er riss sich zusammen. Dieser Finnegan würde jetzt bekommen, was er verdiente. "Seamus?", fragte er mit seiner besten Paolo Nutini Imitation. "Komm mal kurz rüber, du hast da einen Fussel."

Brav wie ein Schäfchen kam Seamus auf ihn zu. "Wo? Machst du ihn ab?"

"Ja, komm noch ein Stück näher. Genau so!", sagte Draco, packte Finnegans Handgelenke, wirbelte sie beide mit einem kraftvollen Schwung herum und drückte ihn gegen die Flügeltüren der Großen Halle.

Er war ein wenig größer als Finnegan und konnte so dessen halbherzigen Befreiungsversuch locker abwehren.

"Was soll das?", fragte Finnegan aufgebracht.

"Frag jetzt nicht", hauchte Draco und versuchte nun Harry nachzuahmen. Dann beugte er sich nach vorne, schob sein Bein vorsichtig zwischen Finnegans und drückte anschließend kraftvoll seine Lippen auf die des Griffindors.

Der Widerstand des rothaarigen Jungen erstarb beinahe augenblicklich und er erwiderte Dracos Kuss leidenschaftlich.

Draco hatte ihn nur geküsst um sich zu rächen. Dass dieser Kerl die Frechheit besaß, ihn in einem Bunny-Kostüm zu überraschen, musste einfach bestraft werden.

Nicht, dass ihr denkt, Draco wäre von der Vorstellung erregt gewesen, dass Harry vor ihm in so einem Kostüm aufgetaucht wäre. Und ihr sollt auch nicht denken, dass Draco sich das extra vorgestellt hatte, nein, er hatte nur die Möglichkeit erwogen, dass die hinterhältigen Griffindors das nächste Mal Harry in so einem _verdammt heißen_ Kostüm zu ihm schicken könnten.

Und scheiße, nein, er hatte seine Zunge nicht in Seamus Hals (er konnte ihn so nennen, schließlich knutschten sie grade) gesteckt, weil es sich gut anfühlte, sondern nur aus Rache! Alles nur aus Rache.

'Genug jetzt!', dröhnte plötzlich Dracos innere Stimme. Anscheinend funktionierte sie auch, wenn sein Verstand von Lust, äh, nein, Rachegedanken ausgeschaltet worden war. Sofort riss er sich von Seamus Ach-So-Weichen-Lippen los und öffnete die Augen.

Seamus hatte seine Augen noch geschlossen und sein Gesichtsausdruck sah so unglaublich ähnlich aus, wie der von Harry noch an diesem Morgen, dass Draco gewaltsam einen Schritt zurück treten musste, um sich nicht sofort wieder auf ihn zu stürzen. Um ihn zu verprügeln natürlich.

Die geschwollenen Lippen, die halb offenen Augen, die geöffnete Jeans, all das sah so sehr nach _ihm _aus...

'Verdammt, Seamus hat gar keine Jeans an! Draco komm wieder auf den Teppich. Du verdrehst Traum und Wirklichkeit.'

Er fragte sich während seines langsamen Ausnüchterungsprozesses, wann seine praktische innere Stimme zu einer nervigen inneren Stimme geworden war. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er überhaupt keine Lust, sich bei der Stimme für ihr Eingreifen zu bedanken.

"Draco, das war _geil!_", Seamus hatte die Augen auf gemacht und sah ihn jetzt begeistert an. "Ich komme auf jeden Fall zu dir, wenn ich nochmal _irgendwo_ einen Fussel habe!" Er klimperte bescheuert mit den Wimpern und plötzlich erkannte Draco, was er grade getan hatte.

Er hatte Seamus Finnegan geküsst! Einen ekligen rothaarigen Griffindor!

"Verpiss dich, Schwuchtel!", blaffte er den immer noch flirtenden Finnegan (nie wieder würde Draco seinen Vornamen in den Mund nehmen) an. "Und dieses bescheurte Pink betont deine Speckrollen!"

Finnegan hörte sofort mit seinem Getue auf und brach in Tränen aus.

"Geh zu deiner Party, oder geh verrecken!", fuhr Draco unbarmherzig fort. "Wenn du _das hier_ irgendwem erzählst, hoffe ich, dass du dir über die Konsequenzen im Klaren bist. Kapiert?!"

Finnegan nickte unter Tränen und rannte die Treppe der Eingangshalle hinauf.

Nachdem er verschwunden war, drehte sich Draco wieder der Großen Halle zu und dankte inbrünstig seiner inneren Stimme.

Er dachte inzwischen nur noch an sein Mittagessen, denn wie wir inzwischen wissen, ist er einer der größten Meister darin, unangenehme Dinge zu verdrängen.

Dank seines verhängnisvollen Zauberspruchs hatten sich die Türflügel tatsächlich geöffnet und so konnte er die Tür aufziehen.

Doch ihn erwartete nicht wie erwartet eine schwatzende Schülerschar, sondern einzig und alleine Professor McGonagall, die einsam mitten in der Großen Halle auf dem Boden saß.

Ihre Haare trug sie ungewöhnlicher Weise offen, sodass sie in einem braunen Wirrwarr von ihrem Kopf abstanden und ihren Umhang hing lose und zerknittert von ihren Schultern. Ihre gesamte Ausstrahlung wirkte ungepflegt und von ihrer üblichen Körperspannung war nichts geblieben.

Ihr Gesicht konnte er nicht sehen, da sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm hockte, doch jetzt vernahm er ein leises Hicksen.

Langsam trat Draco in die Halle und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

"Professor McGonagall?", fragte er vorsichtig und näherte sich ihr langsam. "Alles in Ordnung?"

Er schrak zusammen als sie plötzlich in lautes Klagen ausbrach.

Was tut man, wenn man seine Lehrerin heulend in öffentlichen Räumen antrifft?

"Soll ich Ihnen einen Kaffee holen?"

Sein kläglicher Trostversuch scheiterte und die Pofessorin weinte nur noch lauter.

"Scheiße," murmelte Draco, ging noch ein Stück näher und erkannte mit Staunen, dass McGonagall eine fast leere Firewhiskyflasche umklammerte.

Er war mit seinem ziemlich spärlichen Latein am Ende. Es gibt keinen Malfoygrundsatz, der auf eine solche Situation anwendbar gewesen wäre und McGonagalls Zustand auf die griffindor'sche Verschwörung zu schieben, kam selbst ihm zu unwahrscheinlich vor.

"Ich geh dann mal", sagte er beinahe unhörbar und zog sich möglichst unauffällig wieder zu der Tür der Großen Halle zurück. Seine Vorsicht war jedoch unnötig, die Professorin war komplett in ihrer eigenen Welt gefangen und zeigte mit keiner Regung, dass er sie überhaupt interessierte.

Er hatte die Tür noch nicht erreicht, da flog sie auf und kein anderer als Albus Dumbledore stürmte hindurch, dicht gefolgt von Madam Pomfrey.

In Dracos Kopf hallte nur ein Wort wieder: Rettung!

ooOOoo

**A/N **Für Anregungen bin ich immer offen! Ich weiß, der Plot wirkt noch merkwürdig, aber er klärt sich noch... mehr oder weniger. Es geht sicher auch demnächst wieder weiter. Sorry für die lange Pause! (Sorry Eurofighterin007, ich musste das Ende verändern...)


End file.
